It was Cry
by YunaDragneel
Summary: Cry came home, completely exhausted and on the edge. When he started to see things... and something happened. WARNING: much gore and can be triggering!


I wrote this story a while back, so I decided to upload it. It is pretty gory, so my fantasy got through with me. (I'm a morbid person). I still hope you like it.

* * *

It was... Cry

He came home. Felt tired and exhausted. Dragging himself to his computer, he was struggling to stay on his feet. He felt empty. Not alive. Like he was dead on the inside. He sat down. Staring at his screen. Wondering if there even was a point of recording something. His heart felt like it weighed a ton. He sighed. There was just no point. His fingers trembled as he wanted to switch on his PC. He couldn't press the button. Something stopped him. His sight blurred. Though he had his glasses on, his sight blurred. He took off his glasses and rubbed over his eyes violently. The man with the green hoodie leaned back and stared at the wall. His blue eyes constantly stared at the wall. Looking empty. Not even alive. He wasn't sure about how he kept going on these last days. He had dark rings under his eyes. His stomach rumbled. The man slowly got up and dragged himself into the kitchen. Reaching it, his eyes shifted towards the fridge.

"Cry... you gotta eat something", he mumbled to himself, "C'mon... You can't just leave the people waiting..." He was just trying to cheer himself up. But he knew, what would happen. Another sleepless night would occur. Cry would just stay awake. Staring at the wall. Trying to force himself to sleep with sleeping-pills. The first few nights he just cried himself to sleep. But the ones afterward, just let him suffer. Mostly he got up, because he couldn't breathe. He felt as if he were suffocating. Or if _something_ was trying to suffocate him. Cry slumped to the ground. Sat there staring at his fridge. Not able to move a muscle. His gaze shifted towards the kitchen knives.

"Stop thinking like this", he admonished himself, "It won't solve anything." But his thoughts told him something else. The pain he would feel, would show him, that he was alive. He kept staring at the knives. Thinking of what he could lose.

"There's nothing to lose... anymore", he whispered and got up. Slowly making his way towards the knives. His fingers closed around the handle and he held it in his hand. Looking at it. Slightly smiling. The cold blade touched his left wrist. Slowly grazing it. Cutting it. He added more cuts to his wrist. Smiling. The sleeve of his hoodie had a red touch to it. Cry looked at his bloody wrist. _Drip. Drip. _The sound of liquid spilling on the floor awakened him from his trance. Realizing what he had just done, he let go of the knife and rushed to the bathroom. The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed in his ears, leaving him shocked. He left the blood stains on the floor and just bandaged his hand. It hurt. It hurt pretty bad. When he looked into the mirror, he could see a silhouette standing right behind him. His breathing got heavier, as he saw, the figure shifted and wrapped its... hands... around his neck. Slightly suffocating him. His eyes were filled with shock. He was petrified. But it vanished. The silhouette was gone. Cry slumped to the ground. Eyes still widened in shock. He screamed in fear and terror. What was that thing?! He had seen it already a few days and weeks ago, but it was too close to him now. He _felt_ it. In fear he curled up on the ground pressing his hands against his head. His body was trembling, as he just cried. The silhouette appearing again beside him. Taking his wounded wrist. Tearing off the bandage. Cry started scratching, where the thing had grabbed him. But he gradually tore his wounds open. Hurting himself more. The shadow seemed to enjoy seeing him in this state of fear. Grabbing his hand tighter. The tighter the grip seemed to him, the more fierce he he scratched his wounds. He already felt his skin tearing off. Scratching only his flesh. Tearing his own hand open. The blood just flowed down his hand. Dripping on his face. His right hand was bathed in his own blood, as he just scratched his wrist to the point, where he hit his vein. The silhouette let go of Cry's wrist. Revealing itself to grin. The black maw just got bigger. It's hand shifted towards his neck. Looking at his terrified face it felt nothing more than pleasure.

"Does it feel good?", it asked with a creepy, echoing, metallic voice. It's pitch-black eyes had a slight red tint in the middle. Cry looked at it's familiar _face_. The thing started strangling him with it's non-existent hands. Cry's hands shifted towards his neck. And he started to scratch it open. Like he did with his hand.

"Your fans will all know, about how you mutilated yourself", the silhouette said spiteful, "They will know, how you tore down your own skin and ripped off your flesh. How you bled to death, because of your own failure. They will know everything." The maw grew wider and the thing got closer to his face. Looking into his terrified blue eyes.

"And I will show them, how your friends died", it grinned, "The whole world will know, what the Late Night Crew had done to themselves. Everybody will know, that CRY IS DEAD!" The last three words were screamed by that thing. It laughed like a psychopath. Cry looked at his bloodied hands. Pieces of his skin were under his nails. And his left wrist was torn open. He could see his scratched vein. It still bled. Coloring his hoodie all red. His right hand slowly twitched towards his neck. Feeling his flesh. His torn open neck. And he slowly started to scratch again...

A few days later photos of a mutilated corpse roamed around Tumblr. Who posted them? The username of the person was... _Cryaotic_... He stated, that it was Cry himself, who laid there dead. And when an audio recording appeared on YouTube, with that creepy voice laughing and screaming and talking, the fans believed the thing... _It vanished soon after and no one had ever heard of it again... Every now and then, pictures of mutilated corpses roamed around the internet. Scott, Russ, Red, Snake and every other member of the Late Night Crew had been brutally murdered by... Cry._


End file.
